Nothing's As It Seems
by LynnAsha
Summary: AU. Instead of actually growing up with the Dursley's as planned, Harry is sent to an orphanage. Want to see the results?  Triangle drama HP/LM/RB, Multi-chap.


**Title:** Trust in me  
><strong>Plot:<strong> AU. Instead of actually growing up with the Dursleys as planned, He is sent to an orphanage. Want to see the results? [Triangle drama. Multi-chap.]

**Pairing:** Harry/Lucius/Regulus  
><strong>Prompt[s]:<strong> arousing, like fire, blood rush, lick; Shakira "She wolf"/ Kings of Leon "Sex on fire"; Poems [to be made known in story]

**Rating:** M, for prompts… I'm not sure where they are going to take me, but considering I won't even be able to write out a fully graphic scene, I'm not worried xD

**A/N:** This is an AU. Regulus is alive :x

I hold **no rights** to the characters or places used, just the plot. mkay~?

**P.S.** _**I hold **__**no claims**_to the poems used. This bit will only be shown once.

He stormed into the house, easily disarming and casting the killing curse at the man who opposed him no more. A muffled scream of pain from upstairs had let him on to where he knew his target was.

He was holding his wand almost lovingly as he slowly glided up the stairs, as if to savor the moment of terror. He let his magic search out which door hid his enemy. Pushing open noted door, the scene that folded out before him was familiar, as if he had seen this before.

The woman stood before the crib, hiding the infant he was here to 'take care' of.

He told the woman to leave, that he had been asked to leave her be. She obviously wasn't going to budge and that made him angry. No one apposed him after he had so kindly spared their lives! He used a simple knock back spell to move her and then quickly cast a killing curse at the infant now left defenseless.

He had obviously misjudged the woman, because she was fast enough to actually pull herself from the ground and jump in front of the killing curse aimed at her son.

A sigh almost escaped his mouth as angry melted way for annoyance. This was just giving him a headache! With a sneer down at the dead woman before him, he once again raised his wand to the infant.

Those killing-curse green eyes were clear, and the baby didn't even cry as he sat there and watched the wand raise against him. Voldemort's sudden fear fell away as he smirked and once again cast the killing curse as effortlessly as he would drink liquid.

When Dumbledore and a few auror's first entered the house, they were shocked into silence by the dead body of James potter and the eerie quietness that was the Potter Household.

"Find Lily and Harry!" the old man commanded and let the trained wizards passed him. The sound of a motor cutting off brought Dumbledore to turning to the door, where one Sirius Black stood looking around.

"wher-" Sirius looked at the dead wizard and a look of pure horror and fear took over his features. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Lily and Harry?"

As if on queue, the cooing of a baby was heard at the stairs. Alastor Moody was holding said baby, Harry, who had blood dried on his forehead. As Sirius raced to take his Godson from the crazed Auror, Dumbledore said, "Sirius, you can't go after him." As if he knew what the Gryffindor was thinking.

"I have to Dumbledore! He betrayed my friends!" Sirius gave the old wizard the baby, just as McGonagall rushed through the door.

"Albus! What-" The historical Witch was able to piece together everything as the scene before here was imprinted in her mind. Sirius looked between them and decided he needed to take his leave if he wanted to find the bastard rat.

Instantly beginning to morph into his Anamagus form. Just as he was about to leave Dumbledore addressed him once more, making his turn back to him.

"If you kill anyone, Sirius, I won't be able to help you. They already think you are a death eater undercover, don't give them any more reason to believe that." His voice was calm yet grandfatherly. As if he had already seen it all.

~/~ Skip~\~

The deluminator stole the lights from around him as he calmly walked with the baby in his arms. His mind was full of many thoughts, scattering his attention as he calmingly walked towards a certain house down the road. McGonagall was here somewhere, watching for any humans or stray animals that could give them away.

Privet Drive looked normal. Or beyond normal, like a show model. Every lawn was fresh cut and green; every light was out, every curtain draw and the same colour. The houses were all beige, and all their darkly coloured cars stood out from it. There were no fences, no signs warming other of playing children, just light posts.

Number four was just like the rest of them, only the car was missing and a single light was on, indicating someone was home. He gave a slight nod and McGonagall morphed back into her human self.

"But what about the will, Albus?" Albus looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I'm getting old Minerva, there isn't much I can do to raise a child anymore. And I cannot allow anything to happen to him. Here, we'll never have to worry about him being turned by a creature, or killed by a wizard." The deputy headmistress looked on with sadness in her eyes. During the first wizard war, Albus had defeated the evil that was his best friend. She knew he was never the same after that day. Always spacing out sometimes, throwing up masks to hide his real emotions; He doesn't even know how to approach other's anymore. Not without that mask he always has to wear, as if he knew everything and could solve anything.

She watched as he gentle put the baby on the step and thought of Sirius. Albus had warned the younger man, but perhaps his words hadn't actually gotten through? She didn't know what to think anymore, it was hard for her, Ever since she left Dougal. Sure, she missed him dearly, but her magic calls to her; she was born to take her position at Hogwarts.

As Albus walked towards her, he nodded and she closed her eyes before apparating away.

~/~ Skip~\~

A babe's cry is what had woken several people that morning. They had all gone out to find out what it was, and right on the steps of the Dursleys was a baby, no more then a year old by the looks of it. They all knew of the families fear of anything unusual, so they had assumed this was up there with everything else.

They called someone to take the child away, not wanted to go near the babe themselves. They didn't know where it came from. So when the Dursleys came home two weeks later, they all had put what happened out of their minds and went on like usual. It's why they were all there to begin with: to all live normal, unfreakish lives.

Of course a couple hundred miles away, a small baby with a weird 'Z' shaped scar on his forehead was just waking up. He cooed in contentment and stretched his tiny limbs as he yawned.

"He's perfect!" a woman said, her voice just above a whisper. The baby's green eyes looked up to the blond. Her dark eyebrows gave away the natural colouring, and her light skin and deep black eyes gave her heritage away.

She picked up the baby, who didn't cry at the stranger, and she starting cooing at him. In her eyes, this boy would do well. He had all the right features, and attitude even as a baby. The man standing beside her held out the forms. Everything was signed, and the baby was ready to leave. He didn't have much; just what the people had brought him. A few sets of clothing, diapers and a pair of tiny shoes.

She had happily placed it away in a bag she had brought with her, and went out to her car to get the baby chair. She had come prepared, and wasn't going to leave without the child that day.

A few minutes later and everyone was saying goodbye to their newest addition. He hadn't had a name when they had taken him in, so they hadn't given him one, they let the woman choose, and they would do the rest.

As Vanimon Snape's car seat was buckled into the seat, his new mother, Vera Snape, closed the door then entered her vehicle. Starting the engine, switching gears, she was quickly gone. She had so much to do now that she had the child. The Magical child that would be her ticket to revenge!

As she giggled in lady like delight, she couldn't wait. She had a twin brother who used to be the gentlest man a woman could ask for. She loved him, but that bitch Eileen Prince had taken her twin away from her. Vera didn't like that, so she had started making a plan, training her sense into sensing magic. Sometimes she'd go to her brother's house, listening to him yell in a drunken rage at his wife and just sit there, trying to tell the different between normal and wizard.

When she had finally done it, she instantly got her things together, and moved, giving her brother no warning. Sure she loved her brother, but she absolutely hated that thing he had fathered. It was supposed to be her child! His and her child, not that disgusting witch! Just thinking about it had made her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

A little less then an hour later, she pulled up to a cozy looking house. Number 2b, Hill View Close stood a three-part house. It was in between both 2A, and 2c, right across from number 10 Hill view close. The street was small, and the houses were warm and welcoming in their new foundations. The cars were either parked on the side of the road or in their designated spots.

As Vera got out of her vehicle, she smirked, opening the back door. She had to go far to find a magical child, but she knew that in the end it would be worth it.

The baby cooed as its eyes slowly opened, and she couldn't help but feel that maternal love suddenly take over as she smiled warmly and cooed back. This child was absolutely perfection.


End file.
